


Chiaki is still in the room.

by SaintChicken



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Chiaki is still in the room, Crack, Gun Violence, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintChicken/pseuds/SaintChicken
Summary: Chiaki is still in the room.





	Chiaki is still in the room.

Komaeda raises the gun he pulled out of his jacket "I brought a souvenir with me from overseas." He chuckles at the thought of what it would have been like if he revealed the pistol earlier to his classmates. The woman in front of Komaeda is not impressed or suprised, typical of a despair fanatic. He trys to make her break face, and assures her that her other half, the ultimate militant, is currently occupied. All in attempt to get an upper hand, yet the white-haired boy still gets no sense of distress from the despair in front of him.   
Chiaki breaks him of his thoughts "Komaeda! What are you doing? Put the gun down!"   
This irritates him, how could she not see the hope, the potential with his actions. Sometimes he found himself disappointed by the ideology these 'beacons of hope'. He guessed, they don't need to see the way he does. He bites his tongue. His turns back at her, and stares coldly.

"No, You're Wrong." He states as fact. For a moment, he has to remind himself that she is an ultimate, and keeps his condescending attitude to a minimum.  
He focuses back to Junko Enoshima, and puts his finger on the trigger and aims; not that he has too. His luck really makes everything easy. He puts her misplaced calm demeanor in the back of his mind. 'She had no more moves to make' he spoke to himself. He breaths in and then out, time flowing slowly, the adrenaline coarsing through his body making his heart beat loud.  
He has never felt more thrilled.

Half way through the pull of a trigger a sudden dread fills him. Komaeda acts soley on instinct and turns around. Without fast enough reflexs to stop, he pulls the trigger, but there was no gunshot. He sees the figure now, a black silloette with eyes behind long hair.   
His trigger jammed, however komaeda notices too late. He is nothing but defenseless. 'Had his luck run out?'  
In a drawn out blur, the figure swiftly moved, and what felt like an eternity to komaeda was only a second. In that second the lucky student he saw Him. Amazingly fast and so smooth, his hair flowed like silk ribbons. Komaeda was unable to keep his eyes away from Blood stained eyes that gazed past his. He barely made a whisper out when he listened deeply for his words.

"I too have ultimate luck," His words were so gentle and casual that it made him seem all the more dangerous and all the more interesting. Stunned by his beauty, he was unable to process the mystery man grabbing the gun out of his hand. Halted by his wonder and hope Komaeda was unable to move when he found himself on the opposite side of the gun. Filled with so much admiration for something he thought he would never see. All that was heard after that was the gunshot ringing in his ear. Too elated to feel the pain on the left side of his chest. Komaeda falls.

The Adrenaline is fading, and he can hear Chiaki's crys in the distance. He looks up at her worried face, and realizes that she is not far away but right there. Komaeda looks back to the same haunting figure that shot him and with that gaze Komaeda came in his pants right then and there. He couldnt hold back his hot load anymore after that beautiful performance.  
When komaeda woke up he shot himself in the dick thinking of Kamakura and his radioactive ruby orbs and long flowing kelp-like hair.  
Chiaki is still in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "Chiaki is still in the room." This is a canon divergence fic of my interpretation of what should have happened in DR3 episode 9. If you disagree please write in the comments so I can ridicule how wrong you are.


End file.
